Survival of the Fittest
by CoolTeska
Summary: Valoran is in chaos! Most of the city states are in ruin, the institute is destroyed and it's snowing everywhere. Now the Grandmaster Jax will have to survive this frozen hell, with the help of certain mermaid. Jax/Nami (just maybe), adventure story. Rated T to be safe.


**Survival of the Fittest **

**Summary: Valoran is in chaos. The institute is destroyed; most of the city states are overrun by strange black creatures, snow rains, and a crater is where Noxus should. Now Jax will need to use his instincts and care over the newest champion at the same time.**

Pain raced through his body, his memories were shattered, and darkness surrounded him. He was used to pain, he was battle-hardened so this was usual for him. He tried to move, but no effort, he was trapped under stone rubble if he couldn't move it. Minutes passed and he his hopes to escape the debris were dying, however, a sound relieved him; it was the sound of stone moving. Someone found him! Soon the rocks blocking his sight were removed and replaced by the face of a woman, a rather young one with orange eyes, a pale yellowish skin and above that a crown with a glowing blue stone in it's middle. He recognized her immediately; it was the new champion Nami, the Tidecaller.

"You're alive," She said quickly removing the rest of the debris. He stood up, his arm was broken in several places, and so he had to hold it to ease the pain.

"Thanks you" He said in his deep voice. Looking around, he realized how cold it was, and not only that, but snow was falling, luckily, it was not as hard as a snowstorm, but it was disturbing that it snowed in this particular part of Valoran.

"Strange isn't it?" She commented. He nodded in response. "I don't understand… I was in the Institute getting ready to be summoned, and then I awake in the cold snow, with everyone dead" She said lowering her voice and head with each word.

"I don't care what happened before" He said in a strict tone. She shoot a glare at him. "Right now we need to find a safe place to refuge, let's go to the kitchen in the mess hall" He ordered already walking towards his destination.

"No way, we need to see if anyone's still alive" she retorted, crossing her arms. He stopped dead on his tracks.

"Do you seriously think anyone's still alive?" He said with anger in his voice. "We need to care about ourselves now"

"Well, take care of yourself mister blue eyes, I'm not leaving people behind" She answered turning in the opposite direction.

"Fine, let's see how much you last out here" He said walking away. She started walking in the opposite direction. Looking around she saw nothing more than dead bodies covered in snow, small fires and a freezing air. She embraced herself to keep warm, and looked around, he was right, she would not last long in this cold, she ran (well, trailed, since she is half fish) to where she found him and looked around with the snow making it difficult to see, then, she spotted him, he wasn't too far. She trailed to him as fast as she could until she was close enough to keep up with him.

"Thinking about it better, I prefer your plan" She said. He looked at her and formed a smile, even if she could not see it through his mask. The Grandmaster and the Tidecaller continued their way to the mess hall. Nami looked around again, seeing the beautiful snow, and the horrible destruction under it, and then she noticed Jax holding his arm, as if he was hurt.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. He stopped.

"It's nothing" He answered. Nami summoned water from her staff and made it wrap itself around Jax's arm. "I said it's nothing!"

"Of course it's something! It is broken in 8 different places! I don't know how you managed to ignore it, but this needs an immediate healing" she said in a caring tone, and then raised her arms, making the water take a green color, then it was enlightened in light of the same color, then it fell in the snow. Jax moved his arm; it was healed, although it still gave him pain. "That should fix it a bit, just try to not move it alright?"

"Ok, thanks" Then they continued their way, and they arrived shortly after at the mess hall, or what was left of it. It's roof and three of it's walls were missing, the long tables and chairs were champions of different cities and places used to sit were now covered in snow. Jax looked around, and saw at the end of it the doors that lead to the kitchen. While they walked closer, things got… more disturbing, fresh blood was splattered in the snow, bodies still not totally covered and with their faces still in position of screaming. Someone had the same idea as them, but either other survivors or something else killed them.

"Poor souls" She commented looking back. Soon they arrived and Jax opened the door, the kitchen was almost intact, the storage cabinets still untouched, the furniture and cooking tables were they should, and a hole in the wall with the corpse of a summoner beside it that ruined the good mood.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot" She commented again, this time with a smile in her face."

"Hell yeah!" Jax answered happy. "Open the storages and see what's inside, I'll grab that backpack the dead guy has" Heading for the summoner Jax saw what killed him, something mangled his chest until death. _Wolves _He thought retrieving the backpack and heading back to Nami, who had lots of cans, bread and other very helpful goods.

"This is all I found, I can't wait to eat it"

"You plan on going with me?" Jax asked storing the food in the backpack.

"Wasn't that the plan?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"The plan was heading here and getting the goods, were to go or forming a group is up to us" He answered strapping the backpack in his, well… back.

"Well, I'm going with you, the more people the better chance we have to stay alive" She said with a determined tone. "And I need to babysit you, since you are too stubborn to watch over your body" She said with a smirk.

"If you want so… hey!" He said, offended by Nami's comment.

"What? It was a joke, mister eyes" She said nicknaming him. "Well, were to go is the question"

"Demacia is at our west, Noxus at our east" Jax said pointing east and west and east respectively.

"Demacia please, in Noxus they captured me and made me a test subject" She pleaded to the grandmaster, who laughed.

"Alright, I don't like Noxus either, but we need a map. Let's go to the libreary" He said exiting through the hole.

"Eye, eye, captain" She replied following him. _This will be a sea of an adventure._ She thought.

**Well, that is the first chapter of this adventure. I will continue this when I am inspired.**


End file.
